


Wash It Away

by ravenhairedtrickster



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homeless, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 12:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/622008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenhairedtrickster/pseuds/ravenhairedtrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble based off a gif from the Hobbit (gif posted in notes), Bilbo and Bofur are homeless and have wandered from city to city in search of work, lodging, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wash It Away

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired and based around this gif from the movie:
> 
> http://24.media.tumblr.com/e080f5aec3aadf428107f4e46f0d8827/tumblr_mg1j13P1XN1qk0gi0o1_r1_500.gif

They don't have a home, and no village or towns folk in their right mind would house a Dwarf and a Hobbit - strange pair as they are. Tonight is no different, shut out from even the inns, their pockets remain empty of coins to pay for a cheap room, they huddle beneath a broad trunked tree. It's little cover from the onslaught of rain but it's the best they can do. Bilbo's hands are wrapped tight around his walking stick as he presses against Bofur's side.

"I'm not sure how much longer I can stand this," the Hobbit confesses miserably, they've been going from town to town, village to village, city to city and aside from one smithing job Bofur picked up, something small that only got him two bronze, there's been nothing. The bronze went fast, paying for bread and cheese; the rest of what they've acquired Bilbo has begged for, getting scraps and leftovers, even near moldy foods that they ate because there was nothing else. 

"Bofur?" Bilbo asks, voice shaking. He's not sure if the Dwarf can distinguish his tears from the rain running down his face, he hopes Bofur doesn't notice and if he does he doesn't mention it. Merely wrapping an arm around the Hobbit, tugging him close.

"It'll be alright," Bofur says, glancing up into the sheets of rain. "The rain will wash away our bad luck. The next city," he assures but his words are empty, he says this every night, urging the Hobbit along, afraid he'll lose the one thing he has left. The next city, the next town - Bilbo shifts against him and he hears a soft sob. The next city he repeats like a mantra in his head, he will tear down the next establishment they come across until he finds work, until they can spend a night by a fire, warm and comfortable, not worrying about when they'll eat next or if they will spend another night outside in the rain or snow or sleet. Bofur will do this if it's the last thing he does.

For now he just holds Bilbo close, and amongst the pounding cacophony of the storm surrounding them, sings a song of the mountains, an old ballad of finding hope in darkness.


End file.
